Hide and Seek
by Hinata Aiko-san
Summary: "Le soir d'Halloween, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, alors qu'Usopp faisait la chasse aux bonbons avec ses amis, il sent quelqu'un l'observer et le suivre où qu'il aille..." Kidd x Usopp - Violence, lemon - Yaoi


Ce One Short a été inspiré de la chanson "Hide and Seek" des Vocaloid. Ou, plus précisément, du french cover de la chaine youtube "Voyage au centre de la toile". Enjoy ! [/!\ Attention, présence de violence, de sang et d'une scène à caractère sexuel. Je vous aurais prévenu, les âmes sensibles.~]

* * *

La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel noir constellé d'étoiles. Des rires d'enfant résonnaient partout dans la ville, en cette nuit d'Halloween. Déguisés en monstres, en sorcière ou en fantômes, ils s'arrêtaient à chaque pallier de maison, sonnaient ou toquaient à chaque porte et, lorsqu'elle que celles-ci s'ouvraient, ils criaient aussitôt :

« _Des bonbons ou la mort !_ »

Leur panier se remplissait de sucreries au fil de la nuit. En plus des enfants, certains adolescents aimaient participer à la chasse aux bonbons. Parmi eux se trouvait un groupe de cinq amis quatre adolescents et un adulte.

Le premier était Zoro, maquillé et habillé à la manière d'un samurai zombie, un vieux katana coincé sous la ceinture. Il passait la plupart de son temps à se chamailler avec le deuxième Sanji. Telle une momie, le corps de ce dernier était à moitié recouvert de bandages, dont la partie droite de son visage. Mais tout le monde savait que, malgré les apparences, ils s'aimaient bien.

Le troisième était Brook, le seul adulte du groupe, déguisé en squelette. Un déguisement qui lui allait parfaitement bien, selon ses amis. Quant à Luffy, le quatrième, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas compris le principe d'Halloween –mise à part pour les bonbons– puisqu'il était déguisé en gigot de viande…

Le cinquième était notre protagoniste Usopp. Ce soir là, il était un renard blessé des oreilles orange pointues, une queue touffue de la même couleur, un kimono orange déchiré au niveau de l'épaule droite… Des traces de sang et des blessures un peu partout, une coupure sur la joue gauche.

Tout excité, Luffy sautillait, en tête du groupe. Son panier en forme de citrouille se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses pas. Il bondit sur les marches d'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée d'un pavillon et appuya sur la sonnette à sa droite.

 _ **Ding, Dong.**_

Ses amis le rejoignirent sur le pallier, ou par manque de place, sur les marches. Mais, n'ayant pas de réponse, Luffy s'impatienta et sonna une nouvelle fois.

« Nami ! » L'appela le petit brun. « Dépêche-toi de venir ! J'ai faim ! »

À sa droite, Brook lâcha un petit rire. « Yohoho… Tu n'es pas censé manger les bonbons ce soir, Luffy-san. »

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard outré, comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise qui soit. Sanji roula les yeux, l'air désespéré, en décrétant que de toute manière, il avait toujours faim. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière la porte. Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir sur Nami, habillée en sorcière. Elle portait un grand chapeau pointu de la même couleur que ses cheveux, une courte robe noire au décoté plongeant, de petites bottines et un maquillage léger, mais sexy. Elle tenait dans une main un balai, dont des brindilles de saule avaient été attachés au bout d'un manche en bois. Et, dans l'autre main, elle tenait un panier en forme de citrouille.

« Je vous préviens, si vous essayez de me faire peur, j'augmenterais votre dette de 2 000 Berry chacun. » Déclara Nami d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

Sa menace donna des frissons à Usopp. Lui avait déjà des problèmes d'argent… Mais cela ne sembla inquiéter Sanji, puisqu'il avait posé un genou à terre et déclaré d'un air théâtral, une main levée vers la belle sorcière, à quelle point sa beauté faisait fondre son cœur de glace. Et alors qu'il allait faire un commentaire sur son imposante poitrine, Nami l'arrêta tout de suite en décrétant d'un air blasé que toute remarque déplacée à son égard lui devra 30 0000 Berry.

« Sorcière-san… » Commença Brook d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. « Peux-tu montrer ta culotte ? »

BAM ! La sorcière en colère venait de lui donner un coup de balai sur la tête.

* * *

La chasse aux bonbons commença. Le petit groupe de monstres errait dans la nuit noire, faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune livide. Parfois, ils croisaient d'autres monstres, plus petits qu'eux, le panier déjà remplit de confiseries. Le costume de Luffy les amusait et les surprenait.

Parmi les quelques monstres qu'ils croisaient parfois, Usopp avait été le seul à remarquer un homme immobile, vêtu d'un grand manteau de couleur sang pourvu de piques acérés. Son visage était resté dans l'ombre. Mais, malgré cela, il aurait juré qu'il le regardait. Mal à l'aise, Usopp avait aussitôt détourné le regard et se força à l'ignorer. Quelques secondes après, l'étranger avait disparu.

 _ **Ding, Dong.**_

Sanji venait de presser la sonnette d'une petite résidence. Presque aussitôt, une adolescente nommée Perona vint leur ouvrir. Ses longs cheveux roses décoiffés descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses vêtements, de couleur rose et noir, étaient inspirés d'un style gothique. Son panier tendu dans sa direction, Luffy s'était écrié :

« Bonbons ou viande ! »

Désespérée, Nami donna une petite tape derrière sa tête. Ou plutôt, derrière le bout de gigot en caoutchouc sur sa tête. Reconnaissant ses camarades de classe, Perona ne fut absolument pas surprise par l'attitude –et le costume– du petit brun et déposa des bonbons dans leur panier. Et pas de viande, au grand désespoir de Luffy. Un petit chien marron vêtu de vêtements bleus passa entre ses jambes, voulant sortir dehors. Perona le poussa doucement avec ses pieds en s'écriant :

« Ah, non, Koumachi ! Il est trop tard pour que tu sortes maintenant ! Et il y a plein de gens bizarre, dehors… » Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Luffy, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres. Le petit chien aboya, ce qui énerva sa maitresse. « Tais-toi ! Rentre à l'intérieur ! »

Zoro leva un sourcil, perplexe. « Tu es toujours aussi dure avec lui. »

Et tandis qu'ils parlaient, Usopp avait été attiré par un bruit provenant de la maison d'en face. Là, à l'autre bout du trottoir, un homme portant un long manteau rouge était adossé contre le mur. C'était le même homme qu'Usopp avait vu peu avant. Cette fois, il pouvait discerner dans l'obscurité ses cheveux rouges semblables à des flammes, coiffés en arrière. Il pouvait sentir son regard intense. Un peu paniqué, il tourna aussitôt la tête et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Son cœur tambourinait vite dans sa poitrine.

« _Calme-toi, Usopp. Ce ne doit être qu'une coïncidence… Si ça se trouve, il habite là, et il ne me regarde même pas !_ » Le brun essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même, cependant. Un léger sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres. Avoir peur d'une chose aussi triviale… Il se sentait pathétique.

La voix aigüe de Moria le sortit de ses pensées. Du salon, il demanda à la jeune fille de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je donne des bonbons à des amis, papa ! C'est Halloween, je te rappelle ! » Soupira Perona, agacée. « Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne chasse aux bonbons. »

Ses amis la saluèrent, Sanji ne manqua pas l'occasion de la draguer et Luffy de lui redemander des bonbons, car il avait déjà tout mangé… Mais Perona les ignora simplement et déclara sérieusement, sur une pointe d'ironie qu'Usopp n'avait pas réussi à cerner.

« Prenez garde aux monstres, ils n'attendent qu'une chose : une opportunité de vous enlever et vous manger tout cru. »

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Perona, ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Usopp avait pourtant bien conscience que c'était absurde. Les minutes passaient, la lune montait dans le ciel, ils allaient de maison en maison, de rue en rue, tandis que leur panier en tête de citrouille se remplissait de plus en plus de sucreries.

 _ **Ding, Dong.**_

Nami venait de presser la sonnette. Hogback, le médecin de la ville, leur ouvrit.

Pendant que le médecin distribuait les bonbons, Usopp observait scrupuleusement les alentours, à la recherche de quelqu'un, ou de quelque chose. Cela faisait une heure qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Et, bien qu'il en était soulagé, cela l'inquiétait aussi.

« Usopp ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda soudainement Sanji.

Pas de réponse. Sanji répéta son nom en posant sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ah, oui ! Tout va bien ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « T'es sûr ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder tout autour de toi, depuis tout à l'heure… »

Il remarqua que la porte de la maison d'Hogback était fermée, et que ses amis s'étaient déjà dirigés vers la prochaine maison. Il hésita à se confier à Sanji.

« Eh bien…

\- Ah non ! » Le coupa Nami au milieu de la route, ayant entendu leur conversation. « On avait dit _pas de blague de ce genre_! »

Persuadé qu'ils ne le croiraient pas, et ne voulant pas devoir d'argent à Nami, le renard préféra garder le silence. Il rejoignit le petit groupe sans un mot. Après avoir récoltés des sucreries de quelques maisons, Brook aborda un sujet propre à Halloween.

« Vous saviez que le sang excite les vampires ?

\- Les vampires boivent juste de sang, ça ne les excite pas vraiment… Non ? » Demanda Nami, les sourcils froncés, dubitative.

Brook leva les yeux –bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de son masque. « C'est ce qu'on raconte aux enfants, ça ! La vérité est que le goût du sang les excite. Et plus le sang est bon, plus ils sont excités ! »

Zoro leva un sourcil, perplexe. « Sérieusement ? Excité dans quel sens ?

\- Excités pour tuer, évidemment ! Marimo pervers. » Soupira Sanji, l'air désespéré, recevant une insulte du marimo pervers en retour. Cependant, quelques secondes après, il reprit d'un air rêveur, avec en tête tout un tas d'images perverses proche du sadomasochisme : « …Peut-être que pour les filles vampires, c'est différent…

\- Et c'est qui le pervers maintenant, ero-cook ? » Demanda Zoro d'un ton moqueur. « J'espère que tu te feras tuer par une vampire.

\- Quoi ?! » S'écria le blond.

« Yohoho… Zoro-san a peut-être raison, vous savez ! » Ria Brook, avant de saigner du nez sous son masque. « J'espère que Sanji-san a raison aussi… »

Usopp n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre les vampires et la présence qui l'observait depuis le début de la nuit. Car, même s'il ne le voyait plus, il le sentait. Et c'était d'autant plus terrifiant. Peut-être était-il juste derrière lui, en ce moment même… Peut-être était-il… un vampire ? Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et la secoua négativement pour chasser cette pensée absurde de son esprit.

« _Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?! Les vampires, ça n'existe pas !_ »

Zoro appuya sur la sonnette rouge pourpre.

 _ **Ding, Dong.**_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Absalom. Il distribua avec joie des bonbons à Nami, mais fut contraint d'en donner aussi aux garçons. Sanji l'avait foudroyé du regard lorsque son regard s'était posé sur le décolleté de la jeune rousse.

Usopp sentit une douleur vive percuter l'arrière de sa tête. Il murmura une petite plainte et frotta son crâne douloureux. Un petit caillou venait de tomber au sol. Il aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une blague d'enfant s'il n'avait pas ensuite été témoin de la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il avait vu ce soir-là. Ou du moins, pour le moment.

À quelques mètres, juste derrière le portail ouvert de la maison, une citrouille roula sur le sol. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, sur le bord du trottoir. Un liquide rouge coula de ses yeux et de son large sourire creusé au couteau. Usopp tressaillit, un frisson d'horreur traversa tout son corps. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne savait pas si ses tremblements étaient dus à la nuit froide ou à la peur.

Dorénavant, il en était certain : Quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire peur !

Il n'avait même pas remarqué Absolum mettre des bonbons dans son panier. Luffy bondit sur les marches, et lorsqu'il se trouva face à la citrouille, il décida de la garder pour la manger plus tard. À sa grande joie, Sanji avait accepté de la lui cuisiner.

« On pourrait la manger tous ensembles. » Avait déclaré Sanji.

« Non ! » Usopp avait presque crié ce mot, attirant un regard surpris de ses amis. « Je… Je veux dire… Je n'aime pas les citrouilles… »

Son mensonge convaincu le groupe, à son grand soulagement.

Luffy se plaignit de maux de ventre. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, avec toutes les sucreries qu'il avait mangé…

Usopp fut pris d'une forte envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais pour cela, il devait rentrer chez lui. La peur de se retrouver seul dans le noir, avec l'inconnu dans les parages, le faisait hésiter. La peur le rongeait.

Brook sonna à la porte d'une maison mitoyenne.

 _ **Ding, Dong.**_

Wire leur ouvrit.

Sa maison était la plus proche. S'il marchait vite, il y serait en dix minutes. Et puis, il n'était pas une fillette ! Son ventre commençait à lui faire mal. Il devait se comporter en homme et y aller.

N'y pouvant plus, Usopp prévint ses amis qu'il avait besoin de retourner chez lui, quelques minutes. Alors que la plupart avaient compris de quoi il parlait, Luffy avait demandé naïvement de quoi il parlait. Brook avait simplement répondu, pour que le petit brun comprenne : « Il va faire popo. » Mais Luffy était déjà partit vers une nouvelle maison, guidé par sa soif de bonbons.

Usopp marchait dans la rue d'un pas rapide. Un silence pesant régnait dans la nuit. Tout lui donnait l'impression d'être observé : les citrouilles, les décorations d'halloween, les lampadaires, et même le petit chat noir sur le trottoir en face. Après avoir réuni tout son courage, il risqua un regard derrière son épaule. Sur le même trottoir que le sien, un homme au manteau rouge le distançait d'une petite dizaine de mètres. Ses pas étaient d'une lenteur terrifiante. Il le fixait de ses yeux rouges comme le sang.

 _Boom Boom Boom._

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il accéléra progressivement le pas, sans jamais oser se retourner de nouveau, de peur de se retrouver face à l'inconnu. Il tourna à gauche, changea de trottoir, mais il pouvait clairement voir une ombre projetée sur la route par la lumière d'un lampadaire. L'ombre le suivait où qu'il aille, telle la mort. À cause de la peur, et de sa course frénétique, son souffle était saccadé. Ses yeux étaient humides.

Sa maison n'était plus qu'à deux rues. Et l'ombre était toujours là. Il pouvait entendre derrière lui le bruit des pas rapides de l'homme. L'adolescent se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible, il traversa la rue, haletant, la poitrine douloureuse. Il voyait sa maison de rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il se jeta sur sa porte, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une clef en argent. Il voulut la faire entrer dans la serrure, mais sa main tremblait comme une feuille morte. Il jura. Les pas se rapprochaient lentement. Ils étaient de plus en plus audibles. L'aire devenait glacée. Après de longues secondes qui avaient semblées une éternité, Usopp réussit à rentrer la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il s'engouffra aussitôt dans la maison, récupérer sa clef et claqua brusquement la porte. Il tourna deux fois le verrou et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée.

Haletant, les mains sur la porte, il posa son front contre celle-ci dans un profond soupire. Finalement, il ne rejoindra pas ses amis ce soir. Il se décala rapidement de la porte et se dépêcha d'aller aux toilettes.

Il en sortit peu de temps après. D'un pas lent, il alla dans son salon. Le calme serin était reposant. Derrière la fenêtre, il vit un homme sur le trottoir. Ses cheveux rouges étaient coiffés à la manière de flammes, son long manteau rouge à piques était ouvert sur son torse dénudé et son regard était glacial. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

Usopp se figea de terreur. L'homme avança lentement dans sa direction. Aussitôt, pris de panique, le brun se précipita vers sa fenêtre et ferma rapidement les stores. Il alla vérifier encore une fois que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée. Puis, il recula de quelques pas sans la quitter du regard, comme si l'inconnu pouvait rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Il recula jusqu'à toucher le dossier du canapé. Il le contourna et s'agenouilla juste devant, les mains posées sur l'assise, afin de garder un œil sur la porte.

C'est là qu'il vit une peluche le regarder. Ne la reconnaissant pas, il la prit dans ses mains tremblantes et l'observa avec horreur : il s'agissait d'un petit tanuki avec des bois de renne, un œil arraché et un large sourire dessiné au couteau.

 _ **Toc, toc.**_

Il jeta la peluche dans un sursaut. La poignée bougea. On donna un brusque coup dans la porte d'entrée, la faisant trembler. Un silence. On toqua de nouveau.

 _ **Toc, toc.**_

Puis, la poignée se mit à tourner frénétiquement. Usopp se rua vers les escaliers et monta rapidement les marches, avant d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre. Il ferma doucement la porte et se mit à marcher dans sa chambre, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Des larmes de désespoir perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et menaçaient de tomber. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et si l'homme réussissait à rentrer ? Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Il sursauta brusquement, posa ses mains sur son visage blême, tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues froides.

Après quelque seconde d'un silence lugubre, un bruit retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Ils se rapprochaient au fil des secondes. Affolé, Usopp regarda tout autour de lui pour trouver une cachette. Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et s'y faufila. Dans sa cachette sombre et étroite, il pouvait voir l'extérieur à travers les lignes creusées dans le bois, au niveau de ses yeux.

L'inconnu toquait à chaque porte de chaque pièce de la maison. Mais, comme s'il savait que sa proie n'y était pas, il continuait son chemin sans prendre la peine de passer la porte. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre et il toqua deux fois.

 _ **Toc, toc.**_

Un silence. Il enfonça la poignée. La porte de la chambre d'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. L'homme entra. Il marcha lentement dans la pièce. Bien qu'il fût terrifié, Usopp n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. L'homme aux cheveux rouge regardait tout autour de lui. Il s'approcha du lit, agrippa la couverture et la jeta. Ne voyant que des peluches, il se baissa et regarda sous le lit. Mais personne ne l'épiait.

 _Boom Boom Boom_

Le cœur d'Usopp s'accélérait. Lorsque l'homme tourna la tête vers l'armoire, sa panique augmenta, si bien qu'il ne put contrôler sa respiration saccadée.

« Je t'ai découvert. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave emplie de malice.

 _Boom Boom Boom Boom_

Guidé par les battements frénétiques de son cœur, il s'approcha dangereusement de l'armoire. Usopp ferma les yeux, le corps tremblant. Il sentit une main se poser contre l'armoire. Celle-ci trembla légèrement.

« Sors de ta cachette. »

Puis, il l'ouvrit d'un coup. Ce fut la première fois qu'Usopp le vit d'aussi près. Il pouvait sentir son souffre froid s'écraser sur son visage. Son regard rouge perçant le terrifiait. Il était grand, la musculature imposante, une hideuse cicatrice couvrait une partie de son visage et descendait tout le long de son côté droit.

Un sourire tordu se dessina au coin de ses lèvres rouges. « Pour toi le jeu s'arrête. »

Tout son corps tremblait. Sans réfléchir, Usopp prit alors la fuite, il courut le plus vite possible vers la porte mais la main de l'homme l'agrippa et il le ramena en arrière, avant de le plaquer avec force contre le mur. Il passa sa main sur son cou et baissa légèrement son kimono de sorte à découvrir son épaule.

« Accepte ta défaite… »

Il ouvrit la bouche, exposant ses canines pointues, et les approcha de la peau mate. Usopp ferma les yeux, redoutant la suite. Et, lorsque le vampire planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre, Usopp gémit de douleur, la tête rejetée en arrière. Une douleur aigüe traversa tout son corps, elle était intense, insupportable. Il pouvait le sentir aspirer son sang. Sa vision devint floue. Sa respiration haletante.

Le vampire retira ses canines blanches pleines de sang et recula lentement sa tête. Beaucoup de sang s'échappait de la morsure et coulait le long du kimono orange du jeune renard. Le vampire lécha le liquide rouge sur ses lèvres avec un sourire sadique.

« Ta sentence est prête. »

Le corps tremblant, le ventre noué par la peur, les murmures d'Usopp furent étouffés par ses larmes. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, le psychopathe rapprocha ses doigts d'une joue rougie par les larmes, et d'un geste doux, il essuya ses larmes. Son regard plongé dans le sien était brûlant, tel un brasier ardent.

« S-S'il vous… plait… » Comprit le vampire, malgré les hoquets de sanglot. « Ne… ne me… tuez pas… je ferais… n'importe quoi… pitié… »

D'une lenteur terrifiante, le vampire se pencha sur son cou, remonta ses lèvres le long de sa peau mate et passa sa langue chaude et humide sur le lobe de son oreille. En même temps, il avait glissé sa main sous le kimono de sa victime et caressait son torse musclé. Ses ongles semblables à des griffes laissaient parfois de petites entailles venant se confondre avec le maquillage.

« N'importe quoi, hein… ? »

Son souffle chaud contre son oreille fit frissonner le brun d'horreur. Il le sentit mordiller son oreille entre ses dents, sans aller jusqu'à lui faire mal. Mais l'expérience restait tout de même désagréable.

« Je veux ton sang… » Il glissa sa main sur un téton de sa victime, qui tressaillit au contact. « Je veux ton corps… » Il remonta sa langue sur son visage et la passa sur ses lèvres tremblantes. « Je veux tes lèvres… » Puis, il le regarde dans les yeux. Une lueur de désir et de folie brillait ardemment dans ses pupilles. « Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Pour toujours. »

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, il avait fermement attrapé le bras d'Usopp et l'avait jeté sur le lit. Ce dernier fut trop surpris pour comprendre ce que venait de sous-entendre le vampire. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y croire. Alors qu'il avait voulu se redresser, l'homme aux cheveux rouges agrippa son cou blessé et le plaqua contre le lit, le faisant gémir douleur.

Le vampire était à genoux au-dessus de l'adolescent, le dos droit, l'arcade sourcilière froncé. D'un geste rapide, et sans le quitter du regard, il retira son manteau et le jeta plus loin. Usopp se rendit alors compte que, du côté droit de son corps, marqué par des cicatrices de brûlures, il lui manquait un bras. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper du placard. De son seul bras, le vampire ouvrit son kimono.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Usopp comprit ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Pris de panique, il tenta de se défendre, de le frapper et de s'enfuir, mais le vampire était bien plus fort physiquement. Si bien que, même avec une seule main, il avait réussi à retirer ses bras des manches du kimono, à ouvrir ce dernier complètement et à retirer son caleçon. N'aimant pas le voir se débattre tel un animal apeuré, il gifla violemment son visage. Le son de la claque résonna dans la pièce. Cela eut l'effet de figer aussitôt l'adolescent. La tête tournée sur le côté, sa joue douloureuse était devenue rouge. Les larmes aux yeux, il resta silencieux, redoutant la colère du vampire.

Ce dernier avait une vue alléchante sur le corps de sa victime. Allongé sur son kimono, complètement nu, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête, les jambes légèrement repliées, son torse musclé parsemé de petites griffures. Ses oreilles de renard, sa queue orange touffue, sa morsure dans le cou encore taché de sang, son regard suppliant et ses yeux larmoyants tout cela excitait d'autant plus le vampire.

Il passa une main sur sa cuisse et le ramena d'un geste brusque contre lui. Usopp laissa tomber sa tête contre le matelas dans un hoquet de surprise. L'air froid sur son entre-jambe le fit comprendre que, peu importe à quel point il se débattrait, il ne pourra éviter l'inévitable. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à la suite, mais un silence de plomb persistait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il fut horrifié de voir le vampire sortit un couteau de son fourreau, à sa ceinture, à côté d'un pistolet.

La lame du couteau se rapprocha de son cou. Et, lentement, pendant que le prédateur plantait ses canines acérées dans son cou, juste en dessous de la précédente morsure, la lame coupa la chaire verticalement, du cou jusqu'à la poitrine. Une violente vague de douleur se propagea dans tout son corps, et il se cambra en arrière. Son cri déchira le silence. La lame du couteau s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la chaire de sa douce poitrine mate, tandis que les canines pointues remuaient dans son cou, aspirant toujours plus de sang.

Le sentiment d'une déchirure atroce au niveau de sa poitrine le fit hurler de nouveau. Puis, après l'effroyable torture, il recula son visage, créant de longs filaments de sang entre la chaire et ses canines. Il regarda sa victime en léchant le sang chaud sur le couteau. Des larmes de douleur, aussi bien physique que moral, coulaient le long des joues du brun. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du vampire. Il posa le couteau ensanglanté sur les draps et se baissa pour lécher le liquide rouge s'échappant en abondance de la profonde blessure. Le goût métallique de _son_ sang était exquis, le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Il en était devenu accro.

Il en était tombé amoureux.

Les pleurs d'Usopp le firent arrêter sa manœuvre. Il leva les yeux vers le renard blessé, les yeux emplis de terreur, le corps tremblant encore à cause de la douleur. Il pouvait clairement voir une lueur suppliante dans ses yeux. N'aimant pas cela, il se redressa, posa sa main sur son visage et le força à le regarder.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. » Ordonna le vampire, d'une voix presque douce.

« Qu-Quoi… ? » Murmura Usopp, assené par la surprise.

Il reprit d'un ton plus ferme, les yeux froncés. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Dis-le-moi ! »

Apeuré, Usopp marmonna quelque chose entre ses lèvres, mais ses paroles sont étouffées par ses sanglots. Enervé, le psychopathe lui ordonna de se taire, défis son pantalon noir, empoigna son épaule et, d'un geste brusque, il le pénétra avec force. Usopp se cambra et bascula la tête en arrière en criant de douleur. Il sentit une déchirure intense en bas de son dos.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le vampire ne le martèle à coups de reins, celui-ci n'en fit rien il resta immobile, sa verbe entièrement rentrée. Son torse musclé, froid comme la glace, touchait le torse du brun. Il embrassa ses lèvres avec la douceur d'une plume. Surpris, Usopp n'y répondit pas, mais le laissa faire. Son changement brutal de comportement le déstabilisait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir.

« Usopp… » Murmura le vampire. « Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? »

Usopp déglutit difficilement. Les morsures dans son cou lui faisaient encore atrocement mal. Après quelques secondes de silence, il sentit la colère du prédateur refaire surface. Voulant à tout prix éviter cela, il s'écria à vive voix :

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! »

Surpris, le vampire releva la tête pour le regarder. Un sourire sincèrement heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Usopp lui demanda d'une voix tremblante, un peu hésitant sur la manière de formuler sa question, quel était son nom.

Le sourire joyeux du vampire se changea en un sourire tordu. « Eustass Kidd. »

Puis, son coude posé sur le matelas, le vampire sortit à moitié son sexe avant de revenir avec force. Il répéta le même mouvement plusieurs fois, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Usopp essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements de douleur. C'était sa première fois, après tout. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que l'odeur du sang. Son propre sang. Il sentait le torse froid du vampire frotter contre le sien à chacun de ses mouvements. Et il commençait à aimer ça.

C'était un plaisir interdit. Un plaisir qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais, plus le vampire allait et venait profondément en lui, plus il aimait ça. Le plaisir lui donnait la sensation de monter au ciel. Des gémissements d'extase s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. D'abord timides et légers comme des murmures, lorsque Kidd martela son fessier à grands coups de reins, ces petits gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir.

Eustass Kidd. Cette personne la terrifiait, anéantissaient son être, faisait palpiter son cœur. Le plaisir était si intense, l'incompréhension si grande, la douleur si insoutenable, que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si bon, pourquoi il gémissait ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Lui, d'ordinaire doux et enjoué, n'était plus que le reflet des abysses où n'existait plus que la douleur et désespoir.

« Ton corps est à moi. » Déclara Kidd d'un ton ferme, tandis qu'il buta brusquement dans sa prostate non préparée.

Usopp se cambra et bascula la tête en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir. Lui qui était si frêle, si fragile, avait été ensevelie par le désespoir en quelques minutes. Ce vampire, l'ombre de la mort même, avait corrompu son âme. Et il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Ses sens ne lui répondaient plus. Sa vision devenait floue. Des vagues de bien être réchauffaient son corps. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Kidd avait de nouveau planté ses canines dans son cou. Il aspirait plus de sang qu'il n'en avait jamais aspiré à personne. Parce que son goût le rendait fou.

« Eu…stass… » Gémit Usopp, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

N'ayant pas compris, le vampire retira ses canines pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Il vit ensuite que ses joues étaient devenues rouges, une lueur de désir mélangé à de la peur et au doute brillait dans ses yeux. Et il adorait ça. Le rythme de ses coups de bassin augmenta, des gémissements rauques frénétiques sortaient de sa gorge.

« Eustass… ! » Gémit Usopp plus fort, d'un ton presque suppliant.

N'y tenant plus, le vampire embrassa ses lèvres avec une telle hardiesse, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles lui appartenaient. Mais Usopp n'y répondit toujours pas. Il tourna même la tête sur le côté, pour chercher à le repousser. Frustré, Eustass se redressa, serra sa gorge dans sa main et déclara d'une voix ferme, tout en continuant ses rapides mouvements de vas-et-viens.

« Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Tu es _ma_ proie. Et si tu refuses d'être mien… » Il resserra sa prise sur son cou. « Si tu refuses de m'appartenir… Je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de tuer… Ainsi, je te possèderais dans la mort. Tu seras éternel… »

Paniqué, Usopp s'écria : « Non… Non, pitié ! Je t'appartiendrais… je t'appartiendrais, alors ne me tues pas… ! »

Heureux de l'entendre dire cela, Kidd lâcha son cou et se baissa pour venir le mordre. Usopp sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes. La fatigue l'avait soudainement frappé de plein fouet. Il ne sentait presque plus les canines du vampire dans sa peau ou son sexe le marteler. Il ne sentait plus rien.

Juste l'odeur du sang et un vent glacial. Le vampire lui avait volé trop de sang.

Le lendemain, ce fut Luffy qui retrouva son corps sans vie, allongé sous la couverture tachée de sang.

 _Joyeux Halloween !_


End file.
